


Not-So-Awkward Morning After

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not-So-Awkward Morning After

Severus blinked and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, confusion giving way to crystal clear recollection.

He turned his head just enough to see a head of messy black hair on the pillow next to him.

His eyes traveled down Harry's neck to his bare shoulder. An erotic thrill washed over him when he saw the marks he'd left on Harry's skin, remembering quite vividly how they'd got there. 

When he looked back up at Harry's face, he found green eyes studying him. 

Severus could have chosen to Occlude but instead met his gaze.

Harry's lips curled into a smile.


End file.
